1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wallplates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wallplates are fashioned to couple with wall boxes, mud rings, or other attachment hardware secured within a wall defined by wallboard or other wall material. Unfortunately, the attachment hardware required in addition to the wallplate itself can add to installation complexity and cost.